To Love and To Cherish
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Sequel to For Better Or For Worse! Kurt has gained more weight, and is not pleased. But Blaine doesn't seem to see a problem. Fluff, AU, Klaine, chubby!Kurt. One-shot


Sequel to "For Better Or For Worse"! If you haven't read it yet, I highly recomend you do so, or not all of this story will make sense to you!

So I really enjoyed writing my first chubby!klaine fiction, and as soon as I finished I seemed to already have an idea for this sequel. So, here we are again! I hope you enjoy! Warnings for fluff, wg and obviously some chubby Kurt.

Flames will be doused with the elixir of life.

* * *

To Love and To Cherish

A few weeks had past since Kurt's ordeal with his weight. They hadn't spoken about it since, but mostly because Kurt knew what Blaine would say if he brought it up. 'You're beautiful', he'd say. 'I'll always love you,' he'd say. Which was really bittersweet in Kurt's eyes.

On one hand, it truly meant that Blaine loved Kurt no matter what. The idea that the person he loved so much loved him unconditionally in return gave him an indescribable feeling of happiness.

On the other hand, now he once again had no motivation to eat better or find time for exercise. So...he hadn't. He fell back into the routine he had been doing for months before; studying and snacking. Every time he picked up something unhealthy, he heard that little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him it would go straight to his hips. But he just couldn't help it.

As the weeks passed, he found himself avoiding shirts and pants with buttons again, because he knew what he would find. So he stuck with the sweats.

Blaine was still working ridiculous hours, but was hoping for a promotion. It was either going to go to him or his coworker, and in addition to a pay raise, he got more time off. Which meant more time with Kurt. Which was, again, bittersweet. He knew that Blaine didn't care. Truly, he did. But he just couldn't shake his embarrassment about his extra weight. Especially because he knew he was even bigger then before. They hadn't been...intimate since that evening Blaine had taken off work and discovered Kurt's new pudge. Kurt tried to avoid thinking about it and focus only on how much he missed his husband.

So when the night came that Blaine called Kurt in the evening and announced he got the promotion, Kurt's weight didn't even come to mind. Blaine told Kurt that he had made reservations at their favorite restaurant since they hadn't been able to afford having nice dinners lately. Kurt expressed his enthusiasm before hanging up with Blaine and leaving his studying to go change.

After reintroducing himself to the wardrobe he hadn't wore in ages, he picked up a pair of black slacks and began to put them on when he encountered a problem.

He recalled from the last time he wore pants with a button that they were pretty tight, so he should've expected a problem. As he worked them up his hips he had tug harder then he ever had to for a pair of pants. Once they were up, he moved to the button. Which wouldn't close.

He felt his face flush as he pulled harder. Nothing. The button was a solid inch from the hole. He sucked in, laid on the bed, but nothing would make his pants close. Then he tried another pair. And another. They were all the same.

Kurt felt his heart racing. How could he have let this happen? How did he not notice? And the more pressing issue, how on earth had Blaine not noticed?

For the first time in a long time, Kurt looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Really looked at himself. He was not pleased.

His face had gotten a bit rounder and softer. His hips were wider. But worst was his stomach. It pooched over his waistband and was much squishier then he remembered. He realized with horror that if he jumped, it even jiggled a bit.

Kurt quickly put his t-shirt back on, realizing with disdain that it definitely was not baggy like it had been. He walked back into the bedroom and put all the clothes he had failed to fit into back into the drawers. How could he tell Blaine they couldn't go out tonight because Kurt was too fat to fit into any of his nice clothes?

Kurt jumped when he heard the front door being unlocked. Had Blaine already gotten home? Had Kurt wasted that much time?

Panicking that Blaine would see Kurt's fat body, Kurt quickly got into bed and wrapped himself in the sheets.

Kurt heard Blaine's footsteps making their way to the bedroom and pausing in confusion at the door. He bit his lip from underneath the blankets, unsure of what to tell his husband. He stiffened as he felt Blaine lay down on the bed next to him.

He felt Blaine's hands pulling at the top of the sheets, and he pulled them down just enough for the top half of Kurt's face to be visible. Blaine had a bit of a bemused smile on his face as he searched Kurt's eyes for a sign that something was wrong.

When Kurt said nothing, Blaine finally said, "Babe, what's wrong? Do you feel ok?" Kurt flushed a little and looked away.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Then...what's the matter?" Blaine asked, running his hands through Kurt's thick, brown hair.

Kurt kept his eyes glued to his pillow and grumbled a little. Blaine raised an eyebrow and moved to wrap his arms around Kurt. Kurt flinched at the touch, and Blaine immediately knew what was going on. He cupped Kurt's rounder face in his hands and tilted it up, forcing Kurt to look at him.

Kurt's eyes slowly met Blaine's brown eyes. Blaine smiled at his husband with understanding.

"Kurt, honey...talk to me. What's wrong?"

Kurt pouted and pulled the blankets back over his head.

"None of my clothes fit..." he whined from underneath the covers.

Blaine's eyes softened as he wormed underneath the covers with Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt stiffened at first and then relaxed into the touch, relieved that Blaine hadn't chosen to touch his waist or hips.

"And why can't you buy new clothes?" Blaine asked.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes in annoyance. "That's not the point, and you know it."

Blaine raised an eyebrow playfully. "Then what is the point?"

Kurt mumbled unhappily again and said, "The point is that I'm fat!" He declared in annoyance.

Blaine's smiled faded. "Don't you dare talk like that. You're beautiful."

Kurt groaned and dropped his head on his pillow. "You say that, but it doesn't change the truth."

"That is the truth, and don't ever think otherwise. I thought we talked about this?" Blaine said gently.

"Yeah, back when my pants still fit."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt closer to himself. He began to lower his hands to Kurt's waist when Kurt shifted uncomfortably and tried to get Blaine's hands off himself.

Blaine sighed again. "Kurt...how many times do I need to tell you? You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and you'll always be as beautiful as the first day I saw you, if not more so."

Kurt looked doubtful, and Blaine took this as his cue to gently place a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt melted into the touch. Blaine was an amazing kisser. If only Kurt understood how much he didn't mind the weight. Hell, he _liked _the weight. The softness that covered every inch of Kurt's body just made it even more irresistible. He had been watching Kurt for the past few weeks and had noticed Kurt kept putting on weight. Every now and then Kurt would turn just right and his rounder stomach would catch against his t-shirt, giving Blaine a look at how beautiful his boyfriend was without actually getting a chance to see it. Blaine just hadn't had the time or energy lately to show Kurt just how much he didn't mind. But that was going to change.

Blaine pulled back and Kurt pulled forward, trying to keep the contact, and grumbled unhappily when Blaine managed to break the kiss. Blaine felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Making sure he had Kurt's attention, Blaine began stroking the side of Kurt's face.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine whispered.

"Of course."

"Then believe me when I tell you you're beautiful. I don't mind the weight. In fact..."

Blaine lowered his hands to rest on Kurt's slight love handles. Blaine ignored when Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he snaked his hands underneath Kurt's shirt and gently squeezed the fat that had accumulated there.

Kurt averted his eyes and his face turned a familiar red color. Blaine couldn't help smiling. He was too cute when he was embarrassed.

"I kinda like having something to hold on to," Blaine finished.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes in a kind of disbelieving shock. Blaine felt shock was better then doubt, and took that as progress and his opportunity to show Kurt just what he meant.

He kissed Kurt again, and shifted himself so he was on top of Kurt. Kurt began pulling on Blaine's shirt, which Blaine knew was his sign for 'this has got to go'.

Only breaking contact for a second, Blaine quickly undid the buttons of his white button up from work and resumed kissing his beautiful husband.

Kurt ran his hands across Blaine's chest. His firm, muscular chest. Kurt felt a bit of bashfulness returning, and as if Blaine could sense it, he broke contact again and Kurt whimpered in annoyance and need.

As Blaine pulled back, Kurt took a second to really appriciate how in shape Blaine had managed to stay. He wasn't quite as muscular was he was in high school, seeing as he didn't have time to go to the gym anymore, but he certianly wasn't scrawny. And he still seemed to have no fat on his body whatsoever.

Seeing Kurt pitifully look at Blaine's fit physique, Blaine leaned down onto Kurt and whispered, "You're so gorgeous," in his ear, and then resumed their kiss.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's body while Blaine (thankfully, in Kurt's opinion) seemed to be keeping his hands to himself. Until he shifted and began gingerly playing with the hem of his shirt. Kurt, all too familiar with what that meant, stiffened slightly, but wanted Blaine to touch him too much to really care.

As Blaine began to pull Kurt's t-shirt over his head, Kurt didn't fight it. He fought the urge to shut his eyes in utter humiliation, because he wanted to see Blaine's reaction. He wanted to see if Blaine really meant what he said.

When Kurt's shirt had been removed, Blaine sat up to observe his husband's smoother body.

His stomach formed a gentle curve against his sweatpants, which looked about a cheeseburger away from being too small. His pale skin was smooth against his wider waist and chest. His arms and thighs seemed to be carrying a bit more weight also, and his hips had expanded. He looked stunning.

Kurt observed Blaine's reaction carefully. He couldn't help but to be suprised when he saw adoration and cherishing in Blaine's eyes. Blaine had been being honest? Of course Kurt would never consciously doubt his husband, but it was just hard to believe he would still be attracted to Kurt's body when he was chubby.

Blaine looked up at his husband's round, adorable face and embraced it softly with his hands.

"There is no one in the world who can make me happier then you."

And with that, Kurt beamed at his husband.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine had been admiring Kurt's sleeping form as Kurt slowly sat up in bed. He hadn't seemed to notice yet that Blaine had awoken. Blaine took a moment and admired the tiny roll that formed on Kurt's stomach as he sat.

Kurt rose and opened their closet to examine his naked body in their full length mirror.

Blaine watched silently as he examined everything from his chubby cheeks to his slightly flabby thighs before finally sighing. But this sigh was different. It wasn't the dissapointed, disgusted sighs Kurt had been giving lately. No, this seemed to be a sigh of acceptance. Which filled Blaine with satisfaction. Acceptance would do for now.

Blaine sat up in bed and Kurt finally seemed to notice his husband and turned to make eye contact with him.

Blaine smiled reassuringly and gestured for his husband to return to bed.

Kurt beamed back at him and crawled back into bed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and rested his hands on Kurt's chubby stomach. And for the first time, Kurt didn't flinch or stiffen.

As Kurt closed his eyes, he murmered, "Thank you."

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes also.

"No, thank_ you."__  
_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if you want me to make more!_

_This idea had been bouncing around in my head since I wrote For Better or For Worse and I finally found time to put it in writing._

_Also, I hope you'll forgive any spelling mistakes. Spell check on my ipad died halfway through this and it refuses to work on anything anymore. Damn you, IOS 6!_


End file.
